


Piękny i Bestia

by chupaChak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sleep
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus i Harry mają nieoczekiwane nocne zwyczaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piękny i Bestia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beauty & the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125683) by [emynn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn). 



> Tłmaczenie za zgodą autorki.  
> NIEBETOWANE

Severus jest piękny, kiedy śpi.

A Harry bardzo rzadko widzi go we śnie. On sam bez problemu zasypia, siedząc w sztywnym drewnianym krześle przy włączonym telewizorze, ale Severus nadal cierpi na straszną bezsenność, nawet lata po wojnie. Może dlatego Harry tak uwielbia być świadkiem jego snu, a rzadkość występowania tej okoliczności, czyni ją jeszcze bardziej oszałamiającą.  
Ale nawet jeśli byłby to regularny widok, Harry wie, że wciąż kochałby sposób, w jaki rysy Severusa miękną we śnie, a bruzdy na twarzy wydają się wygładzać. Uwielbia, jak atramentowe rzęsy Severusa trzepoczą, kiedy ma szczęście złapać go, gdy śni — wtedy przez myśli Harry'ego natychmiast przewija się milion różnych scenariuszy o tym, co może wypełniać umysł kochanka tak późno w nocy.

Kocha spokojny wzrost i spadek klatki piersiowej Severusa oraz sposób, w jaki wydaje się obracać instynktownie w kierunku Harry'ego, aby schować głowę w zgięciu jego ramienia. Severus nadal powściąga swoje uczucia w ciągu dnia, zwykle pozwalając Harry'emu na inicjowanie kontaktu, ale w nocy wydaje się łaknąć bliskości dwóch kochanków objętych we śnie i jest bezwstydny w działaniach, by zaspokoić swoje potrzeby.

Tak, Severus — bezwarunkowo — jest piękny, kiedy śpi.

 

~*~

 

Severus zawsze myślał, że Harry będzie piękny we śnie... Wybraniec, Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru, Najbardziej Wzięty Kawaler Czarodziejskiego Świata przez siedem lat — do momentu aż Severus to ukrócił... Jak Wielki Harry Potter może nie być absolutnie pięknym w jego najspokojniejszych godzinach?

Nie trwało długo, aby Severus uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo się mylił.

Harry — w istocie — jest dość brzydki, kiedy śpi.

Jego dolna warga wystaje w nieustannym grymasie, a czoło marszczy się, jakby koncentrował się o wiele intensywniej na swoich snach niż na którymkolwiek z referatów uczniów, kiedy ocenia je w godzinach wieczornych. Pomrukuje i warczy, i wzdycha, czasem nawet uderza w swoją poduszkę lub kopie nogą w powietrzu, kiedy stara się znaleźć wygodną pozycję.  
Po początkowym szoku Severus zaczął to uważać za raczej miłe, na tyle, że teraz nazywa Harry'ego "swoją własną osobistą bestią". Harry nigdy nie zrozumiał dlaczego, dlatego Severus w końcu zgadza się pokazać mu wspomnienie z poprzedniej nocy.

Harry jest, oczywiście, przerażony.

— Jak możesz mnie znosić? — pyta, patrząc w myślodsiewnię i oglądając samego siebie szarpiącego paznokciami prześcieradło. — Naprawdę wyglądam na bestię. Taką, która właśnie chce cię zabić.

— Nic o tym nie wiem — mówi Snape.

W myślodsiewni, Harry — leżąc teraz pozornie spokojny w łóżku — prycha i sięga po Severusa, szarpiąc go blisko siebie w charakterystycznym geście zaborczości. A Severus, nadal unosząc się na krawędzi snu, relaksuje się natychmiast w jego ramionach.

— Myślę raczej, że zabiłbyś każdego, kto by się ośmielił mnie dotknąć.

Harry uśmiecha się i całuje Severusa w policzek.

— Przypuszczam, że to prawda. — Po dłuższym pocałunku, tym razem w usta, bierze Severusa za rękę. — Do łóżka?

 

~*~

 

I tak udali się na wieczorny odpoczynek, jak robili to przez wiele nocy wcześniej i jak będą robić przez wiele nocy później — dwóch mężczyzn w miłości i całkowicie wygodnych z ich nocną rutyną.  
Jeden, który warczy i kopie, zanim sięgnie po swojego kochanka, i jeden, który czeka cierpliwie, aż ustaną wszelkie ruchy, aby mógł cieszyć się spokojnym snem, usytuowany bezpiecznie w ochronnych objęciach tego, którego kocha najbardziej na świecie.

Na wieki i na zawsze, na dobre i na złe...

Nieustraszony Piękny i Bestia.


End file.
